


[Podfic] Victory: Coffee! by kiki_eng

by fire_juggler



Category: Bomb Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crush, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> <i>Betty catches her singing little snippets to herself sometimes, overhears her when she's wiping down tables, and it makes Betty smile.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Victory: Coffee! by kiki_eng

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victory: Coffee!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632867) by [kiki-eng (kiki_eng)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_eng/pseuds/kiki-eng). 



> Many thanks to kiki_eng for giving blanket permission to record podfic, to analise010 for giving this a listen-through before posting, and the mods at WAGFAPE for allowing a (very) last minute submission. *hugs*

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/victory_coffee.mp3)

## Length:

00:11:27 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/victory_coffee-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/victory_coffee-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.4 MB 



## Music Snippet:

[Call Me Maybe by Piano Tribute Players](http://www.amazon.com/Call-Me-Maybe/dp/B00AGMDWC0)  
---|---


End file.
